ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Weapon Skill Points
I have been asked by an admin to please post this information. you CAN gain WSP while level synced. I have tested this with every weapon that can be broken. It doesn't seem to matter which level you are synced to as I have broken a Heart Snatcher in ONLY a level 55 party and i've broken my Senj. Katana in various leveled parties. My Katana of Trials I broke while duoing with someone synced at level 66 and 70. This means you CAN gain WSP from any level. This was tested with Apnea's WSP Checker as well as being able to get the quest for Blade: Ku and Evisceration WS without ever being the level to use said weapons. This being said, please do NOT edit the weapons that I have edited to reflect this fact as it is just that. A fact. Relicant 15:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Which is it? Can WS points be earned in Campaign or not? Currently this article has both being true. --Morari 05:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't think they can. I recently tried to break my Staff of Trials and ended up having to earn way, way more than what should have been 300 points. The only thing I can attribute it to is Campaign battles. You can, however, earn WS points in WotG areas. I know that because I eventually broke the latent soloing tigers in-between battles in Jugner Forest S. 06:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I'd also like to say that you can't break a weapon of trials in campaign with tags on. I tried to break my Knuckles of Trials exclusively in campaign (with a few goobbue between battles) and kept track of the number of weapon skills I did. I went well past the 300 mark without breaking them in campaign and eventually broke them with some friends on the goobbues between campaigns. I'm going to stick a verification tag on the main page. --Telford 08:44, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I also kept track of the points I gained in campaign and was not able to break my Sapara of trails. I took a look at the history and it appears that it was originally written (confirmed?) that you could not accumulate points in campaign. After that edit it appears that the notes bullets were butchered to what it is now. I'm going to put it back and indicate that weapon skills done during campaign battles do not count. Grouf 04:05, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Let's open the discussion again because obviously there's still some confusion. Can both parties state clearly what you did to test this so we can come to an agreement? I haven't broken any yet so I can't weigh in myself. --Toksyuryel 06:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) A friend and myself tried to break their Trial weapon using Campaign mobs. My friend got tags and managed to get what should have been upwards of 30 points before before we moved to Kuftal to continue. After gaining 275 points off of the crabs the weapon still wasn't broken. I think it's safe to say that Campaign mobs don't count when using tags, at least, yeah? Also, it was hard to tell exactly who got credit for certain skillchains during Campaign, so we only went with the points we were sure of (just to give some idea of how faithful we tried to be in our testing). --Aldoris 00:58, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Another person in my LS states that skillchains done with your NPC don't count for the 2/3/5 points from closing skillchains... has anyone been able to confirm or deny this? Vaius 22:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I broke my Dagger of Trials soloing with my NPC in the back of Kuftal tunnel, kept track of each point, and it broke right on time when it was supposed to. I'm very sure that it doesn't matter who or what opens the SC, if you close it you get as many as you should. A skillchain is a skillchain, and still takes effort, even if the opener is an NPC. --KingOfZeal 21:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :: I can confirm confirm this as well. I've broken a Sapara of Trials, a Dagger of Trials, an Axe of Trials, a Pick of Trials, and a Rampager with my NPC. --Keneth 21:45, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I'm removing Besieged from the list of places you cannot get WS points from, as I got several WS points there for my Sapara of Trials. --Kyrie 14:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I got WSP in Besieged for my Dagger too. --Stammer 14:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I was 10 away from braking my Lance for Drakesbane, i tried to get the last points in besieged, i didn't get any points after that.I ended up going to the Tree for the last 10 ws points. I also tryed for my dagger and did not get any. --Vudian 00:09, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know if you can get points while under level sync if the level is lower than that of your weapon? I was under the impression that Destroyers, Dissector, etc. weren't like the Trial weapons as in they don't get points for skill chains. It's 500 WS period. you can gain points in Level Sync partys. JAYMZ 04:15, 12 October 2008 (UTC) You can get points while under Level Sync. However, can anyone confirm that it's possible even if you Level Sync under the level of the weapon (i.e. 71)? It seems reasonable to assume so, but a growing number of in-game players seem convinced otherwise. ---Iecerint 14:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC)Iecerint I have heard rumors that weapon skill points cannot be obtained from using weapon skills without skill chain properties, e.g. Spirit Taker. Does anyone know if this is true or not? Im pretty sure i broke my Dissector latent using spirits within--AsuranRtm 02:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) You can get WSP from any Weapon Skill, it's just that you only get more than 1 if you close a Skillchain- so Spirit Taker, Spirits Within, etc. will never give you more than 1 WSP per use. --Volkai 17:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to get multiple points from a solo SC? With the June update, it's possible for many jobs to solo light/darkness. I'm wondering if I do a three-step light (Impulse Drive > Vorpal Thrust > Fragmentation > Wheeling Thrust > Light) do I get 1+3+5 points, or what? ---dead4life 11:43, August 20, 2010 (EST) Wild flourish SC it says in the description: "Skillchains opened via Wild Flourish also count towards adding points for the character who closes the Skillchain, but not for the Dancer who used the Flourish." if i am the character who clsoes it, i wont get points? --Raana 18:31, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I think this means that the Dancer who uses WF does not get the 1 point for opening a chain, but whoever closes the chain gets the appropriate number of points. --Kasandaro 00:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) gee, i hop so. if its not taht way, i have wasted a looooot of time :/ --Raana 15:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) you yes, it appears that ending a sc with wild flourish does count. --Raana 14:01, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Using Wild Flourish does not count as using a Weapon Skill, so you get nothing for using Wild Flourish. However, you will get the appropriate number of points for closing a Skill Chain with your WS because the WSP counter doesn't keep track of if a skillchain is opened or not, only if you have closed one. --Volkai 17:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Starlight and Moonlight Confirmed you will always gain 1 weaponskill point when using these club weaponskills, regardless of the enemy you are engaged with. Tested on many different levels of enemies (including Too Weak mobs) using LatentChecker software, and also unlocked Mystic Boon by using solely Moonlight on too weak crawlers in the entrance of the Crawlers Nest (zone came in handy for checking WS points) for the entire second half of the WS point accumulation. Logic can only suggest that it is because the weaponskills are performed on yourself and not an enemy, even though you must be engaged with a foe, you can be absolute max distance away from the enemy you're engaged with and still use these weaponskills on yourself. Shining Strike still gave 0 weaponskill points on Too Weak enemies, while Starlight and Moonlight both gave 1 weaponskill point each. Things like Campaign and Besieged still need to be tested. I haven't tried those as of yet.--Auraeon 03:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *Tested and confirmed in Campaign. First SS taken right before using Starlight, second right after. http://i87.photobucket.com/albums/k146/thies7/Starlight1.jpg http://i87.photobucket.com/albums/k146/thies7/Starlight2.jpg --Thiez 16:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Blue Magic Do BLU solo Skillchains count as Level 2 and 3? A friend just asked me this.. and It seemed a good question, he needed Savage Blade, and I will need it soon too. Seanr.Midgardsormr Well, that all depends on the skillchain that results from the magic/WS combination. I'm pretty sure that you need to use a weaponskill to close it to get the points though, instead of a blue magic. --Urth 20:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) When I get up that high, I'll Test it and report back. Seanr.Midgardsormr I haven't actually tested this, but... you have to WS with the weapon you're trying to get WSP for, which is why you can't, say, break a Dissector latent with it in your offhand, so it would make sense that Blue Magic also doesn't count as coming from your weapon. Thus, it would figure that skillchains closed by spells don't count to WSP - but if you can figure out a way to close the skillchain with a WS instead of a spell (which will probably involve a TP Wing - maybe a Daedalus Wing from a Treasure Casket) then you can get more WSP that way. --Volkai 17:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) As Blue Mage you can self skill chain with Chain Affinity and 100 TP for the Weapon Skill. Normaly, you CA (eventually you Burst Affinity too), you are throwing you're WS first and then you Blue Physical Spell to make a Skillchain (and then a Blue Magical Spell to make a Magic Burst). With this, you will just earn 1 Weapon Skill Points. If you're trying to CA Blue Physical Spell then the Weapon skill, all the TPs will be consumed with the Blue Physical Spell and you will not be able to throw your WS in the following. ---- Only if you get BLU at 80 and SAM 40. To earn more Weapon Skill Points, you have to /SAM and use Sekkanoki, this way you will be able to limit the TP consumption to 100 with the Blue Physical Spell and then throw your WS (with the remaining TP) and close you level 3 Skillchain. Sekkanoki+Chain Affinity, Vertical Cleave+Expiacion => Lvl 3 DRK SC => 5WSP For more exemples Blue Mage Solo Skillchain Guide, DARK and LIGHT level 3 WS are working both way. Check at the Skillchain Chart for the one that are working in reverse order. --DarkThorsen 14:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Missed WS Just as an added note, and this sounds pretty obvious, but missed WSes don't count for any points whether opening or closing a SC. No COR marksmanship WS is 100% accurate (well, aside from Leaden Salute which I'm in the process of unlocking), and so after testing a night's worth of WSes (noting all misses) with Apnea's latent checker (http://forums.windower.net/index.php?showtopic=13703&st=0) it's pretty clear they aren't counting towards the total. Points earned solo is a little lower than the no. of ammo used. So when unlocking latent weapons try and go for the multi-hitters like Guillo, etc.EddGilgamesh 09:30, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Zero-damage WS's? "Doing skill chains that produce 0 (zero) damage on the effect will only count as 1 point towards the latent. For example; a Puppetmaster can do a self Skillchain with the Automaton by doing Dragon Kick >> Magic Mortar (by the Automaton ) = Light (Skillchain). But if the Automaton has full HP then the Magic Mortar only does 0 damage, resulting in a Light (Skillchain) of 0 damage, resulting in only 1 point towards the Stringing Pummel unlocking." I propose removing this statement from ALL the Unlocking a Myth quests, as not only is it inaccurate, it's misleading. In the above case, Dragon Kick > Magic Morter does do Light, but that it only produces 1 point with 0 damage is misleading: it does one point because Dragon Kick was used to OPEN the skillchain, and that's only worth one point regardless of the closing. Beyond what was said, I don't know of any other way of producing a 0-damage level 3 skillchain with the mythic weapons equipped. (cross-posted from Talk:Unlocking_a_Myth_(Puppetmaster))--KingOfZeal 18:52, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Abyssea Can anyone confirm if Weapon Skill Points can be earned in Abyssea zones or not? I was in an Abyssea tp burn, 2 in a row kind of deal and latent did not break. This was after an exp pt of several hours length, plus a duo closing Level 3 SCs for a bit in Cape Terrigan... I realize I just somehow may not have broken my latent, but it also has me wondering, after all the WS I did today, if it doesn't work inside Abyssea. Any confirmation of a latent breaking inside? I suppose I could just use my latent weapon inside indefinitely and start counting, but perhaps someone else has confirmation... --Jhubsch 06:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I also have been working on breaking my spear of trials and have been in two 5 hour plus Abyssea parties, plus some here and there in the "real world". I certainly have not been completing level 3 WS or anything, but ... I also feel I really should have broken it by now. Others tell me it's just my imagination, but I also feel there might be something here. As an interesting note, my Wyvern also does not receive "The Status Paramaters for Chomper has Increased" messages after fighting enemies in abyssea. I wonder if the two are related. Beeker229 00:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Kuladen / Alexander server I can confirm you get ws points in Abyssea- got Primal rend today after 6 1/2 hrs of abyssea prty- july 21/10 Had difficulty with breaking my Main Gauche tonight. Still not broken as I write this. My boyfriend and I have done over 300 points in light skillchains inside of Abyssea. Weaponskill has not shown up, even went back to the starting NPC and gotten the middle message. I think it cuts down what we get. :( --Kyriushu 05:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I also had tried to break many mythic base weapons in Abyssea... and they all took ages. I think Abyssea halves or gives 25% of the amount of ws points u earn. I have come to this conclusion due to the fact that I have spent 2 hours one day, 4 hours another and 3 hours the next, then proceeded to the NPC in Lower Jeuno who told me I barely scratched the surface with this message: "I sense only a mote of energy p-p-present. You still have a long way to go, it seems." I was pissed, lesson learned: Dont break in Abyssea... --Siros 23:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Konzen-Ittai Has anybody tested whether or not this counts towards weapon skills? Such as, if using the ability and using Tachi: Kasha and creating a light SC, does that give a total of 6 points? (1 for WS 5 for light SC). Dynamis Although you can now gain experience points in Dynamis, you're still not able to gain weapon skill points. Tested 01/NOV/11 --Forsell 10:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC)